1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote vehicle starters and more particularly pertains to a new programmable vehicle starting device for starting a vehicle when the user is not in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote vehicle starters is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,889 describes a system for starting a vehicle and control the interior temperature of the vehicle when the user is away from the vehicle. Another type of remote vehicle starter is U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,454 having a remote control unit for starting the vehicle and controlling the interior environmental controls from a remote location from the vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows for the user to be notified when the vehicle has been started or the vehicle has failed to start.